1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power is energy that is transmitted from a wireless power transmission apparatus to a wireless power reception apparatus through magnetic coupling. A wireless power charging system includes a source device configured to wirelessly transmit power, and a target device configured to wirelessly receive power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmission apparatus, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power reception apparatus.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling occurs between the source resonator and the target resonator.